Tony Canardo
Unnamed father-in-law Unnamed mother-in-law Unnamed brother-in-law |path = Serial Rapist Abductor Unclassified Killer Criminal Accomplice |mo = Abduction Torture and rape |job = Former mechanic |victims = 1 killed 5 raped 1 abducted 1 assaulted |status = Incarcerated |actor = Brad Rowe |appearance = "The Perfect Storm" }} Anthony Paul "Tony" Canardo is a serial rapist, abductor, killer, and the submissive member of a two-person killing team led by his wife, Amber Canardo. They appear in the Season Two episode "The Perfect Storm". Background Born on December 3, 1970, Tony's mother was a drug addict who gave him up when he was four. She later got him back when she became clean but was incarcerated for prostitution when he was eleven. After that, he bounced around under the care of Social Services, growing up to become a criminal (exactly what he was convicted of is never specified). After being released from prison on March 26, 2003, Tony met a woman named Amber Brooks, married her, and became her new submissive partner in the murders of young girls (Amber's first partner had died, possibly by her hand). During a stint in jail, he met Joey Davin, who would later, probably unknowingly, aid him and Amber in their murders by disposing of their victims' cars across state lines. He and Joey worked together at a car body shop until they were both fired; Tony because he had too much control over Joey and because he wasn't very competent. The Perfect Storm Tony first comes on the BAU's radar after Joey is shot and killed when they come to his house to question him about his involvement. When Garcia goes through prison records, she learns that the two were cellmates. When Morgan goes to talk to him outside his and Amber's home, Tony assaults him with a baseball bat, but is subdued. In custody, Tony remains defensive when questioned by Hotch (who, along with the rest of the BAU, believe him to be the leader and Joey to have been the submissive) and denies killing anyone, not denying that Joey was involved. They send Amber, who has feigned being physically abused by Tony, to the room to get him to talk. Inside, they subtextually argue about the murders and the fact that Tony was only part of the latter ones (Amber had her current boyfriend aid her in the killings before she met and married Tony). On her instruction, he falsely tells the team about a storage space to which Joey allegedly brought the victims. While Hotch and Morgan go to the storage space, Amber leaves to finish off their last victim. When Elle goes through Tony's background, she is surprised that he is the dominant one. Gideon and Reid go through video footage of Amber talking to Tony and the way he watches the crime scene photos. Their suspicions are confirmed when Garcia calls, having separated the audio on one of their torture videos, and tells them that Amber can be heard giving Tony instructions and verbally abusing the victim. Gideon confronts Tony, who initially remains adamant that he and Joey are the killers. He caves when he learns that the DNA evidence proves that Amber had killed men before they met and the fact that she is letting Tony take the fall for the murders and tells them about the cabin in the woods where they keep their victims. Tony then goes to prison for his involvement in the murders. Modus Operandi Tony and Amber would abduct their victims together. After taking the victims to the cabin, they would torture them with beatings, burning, bludgeoning, cuts, and flagellation. Tony would also rape them (since Amber is physically incapable of doing so herself) with her videotaping him and giving him instructions from behind the camera. After Amber kills the girls by strangling them, by ligature rather than manual as she had done before working with him, he would dispose of the bodies semi-naked and place in demeaning positions in the wilderness after wrapping the victims' pelvises and chests in a colored plastic film. Tony and Amber then had an unknowing Joey dispose of the victims' cars. Profile Tony was initially profiled to be the leader of the team, but it is gradually revealed that, beneath his "tough guy" exterior, he is actually deeply insecure, especially in his relationship with Amber. The BAU realizes that he isn't the leader in part because of his upbringing, during which he would have absolutely no security or stability and therefore shouldn't have the confidence to commit serial murder. Known Victims Note: All the women on this list were abducted by Tony and Amber, then killed by the latter. Tony raped and tortured them and disposed of the bodies. *Unspecified date in 2004: Amanda *Unspecified dates in 2004 to 2006: **Abbey Roxford **Madison B. *2006: **August: Bonnie Mossenberg **October 1: Laura Clemensen **October 5: Frank Clemensen **October 6: Tiffany Spears **October 7: Derek Morgan Appearances *Season Two **"The Perfect Storm"﻿ ﻿ Category:Criminal Minds Characters Category:Criminals Category:Criminal Accomplices Category:Serial Rapists Category:Season Two Criminals Category:Abductors Category:Unclassified Killers Category:Incarcerated Criminals